


Corbata para traje

by andrcws



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Hairy Ass, M/M, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suit King, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Tie Kink, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrcws/pseuds/andrcws
Summary: Hiram Lodge necesita alguien que le ayude a elegir que vestir cada día entre su extenso guardarropa de trajes, le da oportunidad de estar a prueba a los hijos de dos amigos, Archie y Reggie, el último termina teniendo un acercamiento con su jefe más allá de lo profesional.
Relationships: Hiram Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 1





	Corbata para traje

Tener presencia era la meta de Hiram Lodge día con día, no podía presentarse a una reunión de negocios utilizando una corbata que no combinara con el resto del traje peor aún si la había usado recientemente, por eso tenía un amplio guardarropa con decenas de sacos, decenas de pantalones, decenas de corbatas. Los zapatos era otro punto importante, ¿los pulieron lo suficiente o no brillan como deberían? se preguntaba siempre. Se había convertido en una misión infernal y agotadora el preocuparse por preparar todo cada mañana, por eso, decidió que necesitaría ayuda.

Podía haber buscado a alguien profesional que le ayudase pero tomó la decisión de ayudar a dos de sus amigos dándole la oportunidad a sus respectivos hijos, Archie Andrews y Reggie Mantle. Ambos se reunieron en la oficina del empresario y tocaron ciertos puntos de contrato, como por ejemplo, que hasta no ser elegido uno de los dos, ambos no recibirían un pago monetario si no que se compensaría con algo más. El asiático y el pelirrojo estuvieron de acuerdo, y así fue como cada uno pelearía por quedarse con el puesto, demostrando que podían ser mejor que el otro.

Había pasado una semana desde que inició "la competencia" y era el turno de Reggie Mantle de ayudar al hombre latino a causar euforia en los pasillos de la empresa. Frente al espejo, un Hiram en boxers se ponía algo de crema en los brazos, después un poco de loción y terminaba por acercar su rostro al reflejo para observar que todo estuviese impecable: sus cejas bien peinadas, su barba y bigote bien afeitados, entre otras cosas.

—¿Terminaste, Reggie?—preguntó el hombre volteando a ver el cuarto del armario esperando que el muchacho saliera, aprovechando que no estaba para meter su mano bajo su ropa interior y acomodar su pene y bolas.

Unos segundos después el joven salió con un traje perfectamente colgado, una caja de zapatos en la otra mano y por supuesto, la corbata del día.

—Según sus registros de imagen hace más de dos semanas que no usaba el traje Girgio Armani de dos botones y corte moderno de tejido de lana virgen elástico...—el muchacho se aseguraba de revisar su pequeña libreta para dar los datos exactos del traje. —...color azul, el negro lo utilizó hace siete días, pero lo que hará la mayor diferencia será esto.—puso en alto la corbata y Hiram sonrió, asintiendo a la decisión del muchacho. 

—¿Qué elegiste para el calzado?—preguntó el latino mientras tomaba el traje y lo planchaba en la cama para desocupar las manos al chico y pudiese mostrarle los zapatos. Reggie abrió la caja y sacó uno del par para mostrárselo.

—Son el modelo más reciente, llegaron hace tres días y han sido pulidos con suma atención.—  
Hiram confirmo que estaba de acuerdo en todas las elecciones de Reginald. 

—Muy bien. —el hombre se coloco perfectamente frente al espejo, flexionando un poco su cuerpo mientras Reggie le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada esperando las siguientes indicaciones. —Pasame el pantalón. —el chico tomó la prenda y la puso en las manos del señor, esperando a que metiera sus piernas para seguir con lo que marcaba el protocolo; con sus dos manos sostuvo el bulto de su entrepierna hasta que el pantalón subiese por completo, soltando y acomodando para que así el otro pudiese abrocharse. 

Los primeros días claro que fueron vergonzosos, sostenerle el paquete a otro hombre no era la forma en la que planeaba ganarse la vida por el resto de su vida, pero Reggie ya se había acostumbrado. 

El chico siguió pasando la ropa al hombre para que este las vistiera, viéndose siempre al espejo para notar cualquier desperfecto que hubiese. Reggie le colocó el cinturón, alisó la camisa del hombre con sus manos, y luego le ayudó a ponerse la corbata, haciendo el amarre como al señor Lodge mejor le parecía. 

El chico por último le ayudo a colocarse el saco, permaneciendo detrás de él para al final verlo por el espejo. 

—¿Qué le parece señor?—preguntó Reginald. 

Hiram no respondió, estaba viendo el espejo para ponerse en los ojos de las demás personas hasta que finalmente su mirada cayó en la sonrisa del joven detrás de él, sonriendo para él.

—Haz echo un excelente trabajo, Reggie. Me sorprendiste hoy. —Hiram le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo sin haber borrado aún la sonrisa en su rostro, colocando uno de los relojes que ya había preparado con anticipación.

—¿Significa que me quedo con el puesto?—preguntó el muchacho con cierto brinco de emoción al pensar que había derrotado a Andrews, sin embargo, el hombre negó. 

Reginald esperó saber la razón por la que había hecho ese gesto pero fue otra cosa la que obtuvo. El hombre latino se movió hacía atrás y pegó su cuerpo al del muchacho, sintiendo perfectamente como su trasero se acomodaba sobre su bulto. 

—¿Señor Lodge?—preguntó Reg al mismo tiempo que trago saliva nervioso, permaneciendo en su lugar. 

Hiram ladeó un poco su cuello para poder girar su cabeza y ver el rostro del chico atrás de él, llevando un brazo hacía atrás de él para empujarlo desde la nuca y poder así atrapar sus labios en un beso al que Reggie no respondió al principio si no después de que Hiram ya había probado sus labios.

Reggie tenía que admitir que ver casi desnudo a su jefe todos los días le había hecho querer o al menos pensar muy en el fondo el tener una aventura con él, sonriendo cuando capto lo que sucedería después del beso una vez Hiram comenzó a mover su culo muy provocativamente contra su bulto, siendo incapaz de esconder su creciente erección provocada por los roces. 

—Señor Lodge, ¿no llegará tarde a su reunión?—preguntó el chico agarrando de la cintura al hombre que le daba la espalda. 

—Diré que me salió un compromiso...—fue su respuesta volviendo a los labios carnosos del chico que había hecho excelentemente su trabajo y que ahora había soltado sus caderas para bajarlas a la entrepierna del hombre. 

Reggie empezó a manosear toda el área del moreno, intensificando por su propia cuenta el beso que ocurría cuando empezó a jugar con su lengua invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo. Hiram sentía las manos del jugador de fútbol tallarse con lujuria contra su bulto y él no podía esperar a que sucediera algo más. 

Hiram se dio la vuelta por fin y ahora si podían besarse los dos correctamente, siendo el quitarle el saco lo primero que hizo el menor, tallando con ganas los fuertes pectorales del hombre moreno hasta poder notar erectos esos pezones bajo la camisa de botones.

Reggie no quería perder más el tiempo así que de un momento a otro se deshizo de su playera y su pantalón, sin dejar de besar los labios del mayor en ninguna instancia. 

—¿Le gustó como acomodo su pito y sus huevos, señor? —preguntó Reggie con una risa picara mientras tomaba la mano de su jefe para ponerla encima de su boxer para que pudiese sentir lo duro que ya estaba. 

—Dime Hiram. —

Entonces el hombre latino le bajó el boxer y dejó salir la verga del chico: larga y delgada, sin muchos detalles además de estar circuncidado y ser lampiño. El señor Lodge comenzó a masturbarlo, escupiendo desde arriba para mojarle el pito junto con el pre-semen que comenzaba a soltar. 

Reggie le quitó el cinturón, dejándolo caer al suelo. 

—Si tenía planeado esto, debimos ir directo a la acción cuando no tenía ropa. —Reggie mencionó justo cuando desabrochó su elegante pantalón y bajó la cremallera, viendo de nuevo esos molestos boxers que censuraban lo que había abajo. 

—No Reggie. —Hiram puso su otra mano en los testículos del menor al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba, bajando la velocidad de esto último. —Vestirse es bonito, pero desvestirse es un arte, aún mejor cuando es colaborativo. —murmuró casi sobre su labios antes de volverlo a besar. 

El chico asiático escuchó con atención lo que el otro tenía por decir, esperando a que se quitara los zapatos para poder bajarle el pantalón, bajando al mismo tiempo que estos para terminar de rodillas frente a él.

Reggie bajó los boxers del hombre y vio como saltó esa verga gruesa y morena. Erecta como nunca la había visto, saboreando con solo mirarla. El empresario disfruto de la vista, lo bien que lucia el joven aprendiz con su pene dándole sombra por arriba, esperando con celo a que la metiera a su boca. 

El chico escupió sobre la punta de su jefe y con su mano la esparció por todo el largo, tratando de hacer una foto en su cabeza de como se veía el pedazo de hombre en ese estado de erección. "Se ve tan rica" pensaba Reggie viendo como a diferencia de él, el pene de Hiram tenía la cabeza cubierta por su capucha y además era un poco más peludo, con algo de vello recortado enmarcando su miembro. Finalmente, descubrió el glande de este y tomó los primeros centímetros con su boca, haciendo espacio en su cavidad para poder ir comiendo más y más hasta que pudiese empezar a mamar. 

Hiram vio como el chico engullía su pico y lo disfrutaba como nunca había hecho, sonriendo al sentir el calor de su boca. 

Reggie empezó con las idas y venidas, mamando con presión el pene gordo de su jefe. Iba y venía arrastrando sus labios hinchados por tanto beso, quedándose en la punta para remolinear su lengua, sacándola por completo solo cuando le daba antojo de lamer por fuera hasta llegar a las pelotas morenas del hombre. 

El empresario se sentía enamorado de la forma en que Reggie lo chupaba, pero quería más, necesitaba sentirlo ahogar, así que se aseguro de conseguir eso. Tomó de ambos lados la cabeza del chico asiático y le avisó que el llevaría acabo los movimientos para que se preparase. 

Reg asintió y sintió el paso del pene a través de su boca, aguantando la respiración hasta que Hiram se hubiese enterrado por completo, comenzando a mover sus cadera de adelante hacía atrás, follando la boquita de su empleado. 

—Joder, sí. Que rico, Reggie. —Hiram expresaba con su cabeza hacía atrás y los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo aún la cabeza del menor para dar soporte cada que lo embestía, sonriendo al escuchar como el muchacho se atragantaba, volteando a verle solo para notar el rojo color de su rostro y las grandes cantidades de saliva que buscaban salir de tanta presión, sus labios hinchados más que nunca solo dejaban ver lo bien que lo estaba haciendo y Reggie encantando. —Me correré. —avisó, dejando de ahogar al chico para que se diera un respiro, follandole solo con la mitad de su verga hasta que llegara al orgasmo. 

Reginald cerró sus ojos y escuchó el estruendoso gemido de Hiram Lodge a la par de las tiras de semen caliente que caían a su boca sin medida, bebiendo todo lo que pudiese y saboreando el resto. 

El chico se puso de pie para que el hombre viera el desastre que había hecho en su cara, chupando uno de sus dedos para ponerlo frente a su jefe y que notara su propio semen, bajando hasta sus labios con cuidado haciendo que comenzara a chuparlo. 

— ¿Le gusta su sabor?—preguntó antes de sacar su dedo y reemplazarlo por su boca, besándolo con los restos de semen, compartiendo con él aquello que quedaba. Hiram con su lengua exploraba el interior de la boca del chico y danzaba con la de él para probar su dulce néctar. 

Reggie aprovecho el apasionante beso para encaminar al hombre hasta su escritorio, subiéndolo encima y acomodándose de pie entre sus piernas, dejando de besarle para poder probar su cuello y esa piel morena que tan duro lo ponía. El chico enredo su mano en la corbata del hombre para que no estorbara una vez se agachó y comenzó a besar y lamer sobre la camisa esos pezones duros, mojando la tela. 

Sujetándolo de la corbata, Reggie empujó al hombre hacía atrás para que se medio recostara en su escritorio y sonrío cuando este supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, levantando sus piernas en el aire, separandolas. 

Sin preocuparse, tomo con todas sus fuerzas la tela del boxer hasta hacerle un agujero abriéndolo lo suficiente para poder tener acceso fácil a la entrada del moreno. Tenía un culo peludo, y su ano se escondía entre tanto vello negro, eso solo hizo que el muchacho fantaseara mucho más. 

—Huéleme. —pidió el hombre viendo como Reggie acariciaba los pelos de su culo. 

El chico hizo caso y se acerco para olfatear la intimidad del latino, ese aroma a hombre combinado con su loción elegante era delicioso, con sus dedos rompió más el boxer para agrandar el agujero y que sus huevos cayeran, pegando su nariz a estos para olerlos también, aspirando todo el delicioso olor corporal de Hiram Lodge. 

Reginald chupó sus labios y se levantó, quitando la corbata que llevaba puesta su jefe para darle otro uso: chupó la punta de esta hasta dejarla bien mojada e hizo lo mismo con su dedo, metiendo este junto con la tela por el ano del hombre. 

—Jo...—soltó un quejido el hombre moreno al sentir la intromisión, no podía creer que Reggie estaba metiendole la corbata, sin embargo, le gustó. 

El menor comenzó a dedear el recto del latino junto con la punta mojada de su corbata, metiendo tanto como le fuera posible para aumentar las sensaciones y el placer. 

—¿Se siente bien, Hiram? ¿Le gusta? —murmuró viendo perfectamente como el hoyo del hombre se engrandaba y se encogía con los estímulos. 

La corbata y el dedo salieron de su lugar y el muchacho se levantó, tallando la punta de su pene contra el agujero peludo de Hiram, estirando e inclinándose hacía adelante para ponerle el dedo y la tela que habían estado dentro de él en la boca al hombre, empezando a chuparlos. 

Reggie de verdad se estaba haciendo desear con cada roce que hacía de su glande contra el culo gordo de Hiram, le dejó la corbata para que siguiese lamiéndola si quería y con sus manos tomó sus muslos mientras se inyectaba en él. 

Escuchó los quejidos del mayor mientras se dejaba ir contra él y cuando lo había penetrado por completo y la presión de sus paredes anales se empujaban sobre su pene, empezó con las embestidas. 

Hiram arqueó su espalda por el increíble placer que sentía por estar siendo follado, al principio de forma lenta y suave que le permitía conocer la intromisión del menor, para después subir a 100 en todos los aspectos. Reggie era un joven fuerte y apasionado que no tuvo miedo de mostrarle a su jefe todo de lo que era capaz: lo estaba embistiendo con fuerza y pasión, golpeando duro con cada estocada. 

—¡PUTA MADRE!—gritó Hiram por el placer, levantando su cuerpo un poco cuando Reggie llegó hasta el fondo de él. —¡Sigue!—bufó, soltando todo el aire caliente y sosteniendo sus propias piernas para dar más apoyo al otro. 

Reginald realmente estaba disfrutando el cogerse a ese hombre, se veía tan ridículamente sexy y follable por estar vistiendo solo una camisa de traje y esas calcetas largas. Se preguntaba si su jefe follará con sus empleados en su oficina. Todas esas preguntas y pensamientos solo hacían que fuese más rudo contra el culo del hombre. 

Hiram apenas podía contar el rebote de los huevos del menor contra su trasero, el chapoteo que sonaba era tan constante que le daba miedo lo rápido que estaba siendo cogido. Su pene se había erectado otra vez. 

—Sigue así. —le decía al chico mientras su cuerpo rebotaba con cada estocada. 

Reggie salió de su interior y Hiram de inmediato cambió de posición. Se bajó y se puso de espaldas, recostando su pecho contra el escritorio, mostrandole su culo bien abierto y peludo al jóven detrás que estaba ya acomodando su herramienta para meterse otra vez. 

La mejilla de Hiram hacía fricción contra la mesa por como su cuerpo iba y venía con cada embestida que realizaba el otro. Su pene erecto estaba aplastado entre su abdomen y el escritorio, ejerciendo más presión. 

Reggie tomó los brazos del hombre y los cruzo en su espalda, sujetandolo mientras daba más embestidas. El chico soplaba y bufaba, excitado por completo y sabiendo que estaba a nada de culminar. 

—¡Me corro!—exclamó Hiram contra la mesa y Reggie escuchó los gemidos que soltó junto con el semen que quedo entre su cuerpo y el escritorio, continuando aún con sus embestidas. 

El poder recorrió el cuerpo de Reggie, sintiendo electrificar cada uno de sus rincones hasta llegar a su vientre, estando a nada de eyacular, el muchacho salió de golpe y giro con sus manos al hombre moreno, poniéndolo boca arriba para asi subir un pie al escritorio y direccionar su pene al cuerpo -ya manchado- de su jefe. 

Varias tiras de semen fueron las que cayeron sobre el latino, combinándose ambos líquidos que corrían por el pecho y abdomen del hombre. 

Reggie siguió masturbándose para sacarse todo. 

—¿Considerarías este tu pago de la semana?—preguntó Hiram con una sonrisa, levantándose un poco, se encontraba exhausto. —Pasame un paño para limpiarme. —

—Lo haré. —asintió. —si en vez de limpiarte te los comes. —mordió su labio, viendo como Hiram negó entre risas y pasó una de sus manos por su abdomen, recogiendo todo lo que le fuese posible para después comenzar a chupar dedo por dedo, volviendo a hacer lo mismo hasta que fuera mínimo el semen que quedara. 

—Ve a descansar Reggie. —dijo el jefe. —Mañana viene Archie. —dijo en un tono pícaro y una sonrisa extensa.


End file.
